<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See by Jammy_Dodger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984824">See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger'>Jammy_Dodger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Apartment Building, Apartment Life, Ben Solo is a Mess, F/M, Neighbors, Rey is Blind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt. Ben moves into a new apt building to escape his past. Rey lives there with Finn. Ben meets Rey but doesn't realize she's blind until she touches his face. They become friends. He thinks he's ugly. But Rey tells him he must be beautiful bc she loves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off this prompt - Ben moves into a new apt building to escape his past. Rey lives there with Finn. Ben meets Rey but doesn't realize she's blind until she touches his face. They become friends. He thinks he's ugly. But Rey tells him he must be beautiful bc she loves him<br/>No beta. Also I'm trying to be respectful about the blindness in the story. I don't mean to offend anyone here.  I also try to stress consent between the two.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/TMCsLHD"></a>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s 3 boxes stacked on top of each other in Ben’s arms as he tries to open the door into his new apartment building. He really should have used a moving company but he was in too much of a rush to leave his last apartment. He didn’t take any of the furniture with him. Then again who really likes minimalist furniture? He stops walking, trying to balance the boxes, to keep them from falling. But gravity has other plans, or rather fate. He crashes into another person, both of them crashing onto the floor. His boxes fall and their contents spill out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Sorry” Ben said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices the brunette woman on the ground on her knees, her hands are touching the floor, searching for something. Ben sits up onto his knees and looks around for whatever it is she’s searching for. He’s not sure since he didn’t ask her. Her hands find his knees, she pauses when she realizes they are rather large knee caps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, I didn’t see you” Ben said apologetically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happens, I didn’t see you either” Rey responded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ben, I’m moving in today” Ben said as he stuck his hand out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s hands moved up his thick legs to his torso, and Ben froze. She felt him stiffen under her touch. He was large and firm. Her hands reached up his chest, to his neck, which felt like a tree trunk almost by the size, and then to his jaw. Her fingers slowly made their way up his face, trying to memorize each mole, and dip, and dimple on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Rey” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes fluttered close, as her fingers touched the skin beneath his eyes and then his eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have long eyelashes” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I? I never noticed” Ben said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands touched his nose, she could tell it was longer than most. She touched his eyebrows and his forehead and then his soft hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey! What are you doing?!” Finn yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meeting our new neighbor” Rey answered as she continued to move her hands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you on the floor? Did you fall?” Finn asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ben did. Ben has a lot of hair, it’s so soft. You should feel it Finn” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn pulled Rey away from Ben, and helped her stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just touch people without asking them Rey” Finn said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t say no” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t say yes either!” Finn said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben watched the door and got up off the floor. He saw Finn pick up something from the ground. It was a small stick of sorts, he flicked it and it extended out into a walking stick. He placed it into Rey’s hand and she held it in her hand, making sure the end touched the ground. Realization sunk in, she was blind. He had just crashed into a blind woman and knocked her onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-” Ben started to say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? That I can’t see you? Did the stick give it away?” Rey asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am really sorry. I’m moving and I should have just made more trips instead. Are you ok?” Ben asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll live” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, our neighbor has a waffle maker” Finn said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Think he’ll let us borrow it?” Rey asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can borrow it” Ben said immediately</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, I love waffles. We’re in apt 3A” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in 6A” Ben said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh penthouse, fancy” Rey teased</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly fancy” Ben said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the whole floor” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t tell me that” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just moved in without seeing it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in a rush”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we should get going, we’ll see you around neighbor” Finn said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I shake your hand Ben?” Rey asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure” Ben reached out with his hand, “I’m going to touch your hand”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben picked up her free hand, not holding the walking stick. Rey felt his massive hand engulf hers. She felt how warm his hand was as it held hers, how long and thick his fingers were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice to meet you Ben” Rey said as Finn pulled her away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too” Ben said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben watched as Rey and Finn walked to the elevator and step in. Ben sighed and bent down to pick up his boxes.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Our new neighbor is huge” Rey said sitting on the couch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Did you feel that?” Finn teased as he was in the kitchen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like that. I didn’t want to scare him. But when I touched his knees and then his chest, I knew he was big. His hand is huge. Is he a bear or something?” Rey asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he’s just tall and big like you said”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got really soft hair, what color is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s really tall, looks like he works out. He’s got black hair, to his shoulders almost, he’s got dark eyes, he’s really pale, like I don’t think he’s ever seen the sun pale. He’s got a lot of moles and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dimples. I felt it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else did you feel Rey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s really warm. Maybe he’s a werewolf”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those aren’t real”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could be”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you wash your hands? Did you start touching him after you fell onto the floor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I didn’t expect him to be there, and I thought he would have stopped me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peanut, you’re a pretty girl, no guy is going to say no to you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they do”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the apartment door. Rey sat on the couch, listening to her audiobook. She heard the knocking and stopped the audiobook. She wasn’t expecting anyone. She heard something drop and then a man’s voice, Ben’s voice. He cursed and then grumbled and knocked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey? It’s me Ben. Are you there?” Ben said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled as she got up from the couch, using the walking stick as she walked towards the door. She could hear Ben talking to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course she’s not there, I sound like a damn stalker” Ben said to himself </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Ben was surprised to see Rey standing there in a yellow dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Ben” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Rey. I um, brought over the waffle maker so you can use it” Ben said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s nice of you, you didn’t have to”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I haven’t really used this thing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like waffles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, but my last job was crazy and I never got the chance. Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, of course” Rey said as she opened the door more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben walked into the apartment. He saw that it was very colorful. None of the furniture matched, but it was all soft and round. There were no sharp corners anywhere. The kitchen table was round, the chairs were not machine but also rounded. There were pillows on the couch in different colors and designs. The kitchen was open, tidy and clean. The fridge had way too many magnets, holding pictures, menus, and postcards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey closed the door and locked it. She turned and walked towards the kitchen. She bumped into Ben, her hand grazing his backside. Ben jumped and moved away immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we making waffles?” Rey asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure if you want” Ben answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have the flour in the cupboard, it’s the 2nd one from the right” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked up at her brightly colored cupboards. He opened the 2nd one from the right. Inside were containers labeled, but he also noticed there were clear stickers on the container with bumps on them, braille stickers. He took out the flour and set it on the counter. Rey turned to him, holding 2 eggs in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had waffles in so long” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>30 minutes later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben and Rey sat at the table, eating their waffles. Rey moaned loudly when she took her first bite. Ben flushed pink with embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are so good.” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I did have help” Ben said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, ask, I know you want to”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben froze midway from bringing his fork to his mouth. He had never met anyone like Rey, she was so upfront and forthcoming. She said what was on her mind and she didn’t seem to care what others thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you have any syrup? You seem to like waffles, but no syrup? Are you like those people who don’t want real sugar or something? Are you vegetarian or something?” Ben asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. This was not the question she was expecting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t had waffles in a while, so we didn’t get any. No, I’m not a vegetarian, I’ll eat anything, at least once. But that’s not what you wanted to ask was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly I thought we were going to eat waffles” Ben said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t always like this, I had an accident when I was younger. I was in foster care most of my life. I had an accident and the next day I’m like this. Sad that the last movie i saw was Spiderman”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one with Gwen Stacy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the better one”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what everyone says”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to ask you that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Everyone does”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m not everyone”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn said you had black hair and dark eyes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that you’re pale, that you’ve never seen the sun pale”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that pale”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a vampire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had to ask”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The weeks went by and Ben and Rey would hang out in her apartment. They made waffles, pancakes, french toast, and other breakfast items. Ben realized that Rey was very independent and was able to do many things on her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed, they talked, they ate and enjoyed each other’s company. Rey had a lot of audiobooks, she was always excited when a new book came out. Ben was always happy to listen to her talk about her latest book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben started suggesting new books to her. Some that were his favorites, which is how Ben ended up reading them her. Rey secretly loved his deep baritone voice. There was something really sexy about it. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ben was reading to her, when Rey moved closer to him on the couch. She leaned against him, and then put her head on his shoulder. Ben paused for a second and then continued reading. She moved more to get herself comfortable, tucking her legs under her and then sliding her head off his shoulder onto his chest. Her arms went out to stop herself from falling. Ben dropped the book and reached out to stop her from falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Ben asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m fine, I just slipped that’s all”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey felt his massive hands on her arms holding her. Her hands were on his chest, she could feel his heart beating frantically. She slid them up to his neck and then to his jaw. Her fingers touched his soft pouty lips and she paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Rey asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stopped breathing, and Rey felt his entire body go rigid. She had her answer. She began to move her hands away from his mouth, when Ben pulled her closer into his lap and kissed her. Rey was surprised when he felt his lips on hers. His lips were just as soft as she imagined. Ben kissed her as if this would be the only time he would, it was desperate almost. And when her lips parted for him, she felt his tongue touch hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s phone started ringing, and he chose to ignore it. He continued to kiss her, holding her closer. His phone continued to ring and ring and ring. Rey finally pulled away, gasping for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, answer your phone” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben groaned and reached for his phone. His eyes widened at the name of who was calling him. He ignored the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Rey asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to know” Ben said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rang again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better just answer it, they don’t seem to take no for an answer” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea” Ben said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben kissed her cheek and answered his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi mom” Ben said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, so nice of you to answer finally” Leia said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been busy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re not busy now, open the door and let me in”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your building, in the elevator, heading to your door”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re home Ben”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s besides the point! I may have company over”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never have company. Unless it’s a girl. Do you have a girl there right now? Are you using protection?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey heard everything that was being said. She covered her mouth to stop the sound of her laughter from being heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open the door Ben” Leia said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben put the phone down, and dragged his hand down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, this isn’t my apartment, how do you know where I am?” Ben asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your mother, I know everything. Plus I tracked your phone” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit shit.” Ben said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your mom’s here” Rey said</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>